Myrrah
At various times throughout Gears of War, narration is provided by a female character - the Locust Queen; her voice is heard during the opening cinematic, the death of Lieutenant Minh Young Kim, and the end-game sequence, as well as during split-screen and online multi-player (if playing on the Locust side). Her voice is heard throughout the campaign and several Locust characters mention her. For example, when General RAAM emerges onto the platform on the train, he says "Serve the Queen!" In addition, when Marcus is faced with Boomers, they can be heard gargling "For the Queen!" Throughout the game, Locusts treat the Queen with the utmost respect, dying for her as necessary. The Chain of Command in the Locust Horde is that of a hierarchy, whereby Queen Myrrah is the central leader. She is the only Locust that looks remotely human. She somehow knows Adam Fenix. Multi-player Mentions In multi-player, if a downed Locust is revived the Locust who revived him sometimes says, "For the Queen!" Whenever the Locust players lose a match in multi-player, the "Queen" can be heard saying, "Perhaps the Locust are not as powerful as I thought," or "Maybe the humans are stronger than I thought.", implying that she may not be of Locust origin herself. However, in the end of an in-game cut scene, she says, 'They do not understand why we wage this war', indicating either that she is Locust, or that she is merely affiliated with the Locust Horde. This does not conclusively prove her identity; she could merely be using the "Royal 'We'". In fact, all of the other locust have inhuman voices, whereas Myrrah speaks English perfectly, without the guttural familiar to other Locust. This suggests that she might even be human, of an alien species, or perhaps a female Locust that is not a Berserker. Revealed in Gears of War 2, the Queen has a human-like appearance but still refers to Marcus and Delta as "the Humans". In addition the queen is heard at the end of Gears of War 2, suggesting a sequel. Quotes I'm pleased with our progress. I understand they have located another squad. Our strategy remains the same. Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies. We will win this war. It's only a matter of time. - Her voice is heard when Minh Young Kim dies at the hands of RAAM. They do not understand. They do not know why we wage this war. Why we cannot stop. Will not stop. Why we will fight and fight and fight. Until we win... Or we die. And we are not dead yet. - After the Lightmass Bomb was deployed at the end of the game. It began, as always, with the desire for power. The need to conquer, the hunger to consume. Inevitably, this led to conflict. Humanity fought an endless war against itself until it was forced to unite against a power far greater than it had ever known. But even united, Humanity only left destruction in its wake. Despite their best efforts at survival, the Humans of Sera continue to march blindly to their imminent doom unaware that their misguided attempts at retaliation were only leading them ever closer to extinction. They had thought us crippled by their weapons of mass destruction. But to survive is to endure and prosper. And we have most certainly survived. Jacinto now stands as the last bastion for Humanity. A far more, desperate defense in the face of impossible odds. In a way, I pity them. But Humanity, as always, brought this war upon itself. -Locust Queen's opening dialogue to Gears of War 2, explaining Sera's history over the last century. Your world can end in the blink of an eye. One event, one unexpected twist of fate & suddenly the world as you knew it is gone forever. All that you held dear, all that you held close... is washed away in a sea of distant memory. Life is cruel. Of this I have no doubt. But life continues on... with, or without you. One can only hope that one leaves behind a lasting legacy. But so often, the legacies we leave behind... are not the one we intended. - Queen Myrrah, narrating during the ending cut scene of Gears of War 2 For a time, the humans of Sera knew the illusion of peace. . . until Emergence Day. At that moment, our people broke free from our subterranean world, erupting into the domain of these ground walkers, and wiping out whole cities. We fought and killed the humans on their fine boulevards, in their homes, on their battlefields. And they fought back. In time, their valiant defense was crushed. With billions dead, humans denied their enemy control by destroying their own civilization. They launched devastating attacks on their own territory—sacrificing their own citizens—so that we could not possess it. Such is their loathing and fear of us. Understand what a world must do to survive—what humans must do, and what ''we must do. But survive we must.'' Now the humans’ long struggle against overwhelming odds approaches the final, desperate stand . . . - Queen Myrrah at the beginning of Prologue. Aspho Fields pgs 3-4 We could have cooperated with the ground walkers for our mutual salvation, but they are humans, and they only understand dominance and ownership. All that we have left is a war to the death. For all their so-called intelligence, humans are blind to the threat right before their eyes. We never stood a chance of enlisting their aid, so now we fight alone. And we will stand on their corpses to do so.- Queen Myrrah's statement at beginning of Epilogue. Aspho Fields pg 377 You're the first humans to ever desecrate this palace with your presence. And I assure you'll almost certainly be the last. Stand Locust. And gaze upon your glory. They have all fallen before you. - Queen Myrrah heard in mulitplayer There are no greater soliders/Warriors anywhere. - Queen Myrrah heard in mulitplayer Make the ground tremble with your victory cry. Let the humans flee before you. - Queen Myrrah heard in mulitplayer You have granted the humans to thier will and nowm they lie dead on the battlefield. Well done Locust. - Queen Myrrah heard in mulitplayer All shall fall before the horde. - Queen Myrrah heard in mulitplayer. Those who are defiant are dead. - Queen Myrrah heard in mulitplayer. Relation with the Lambent Horde It seems Queen Myrrah has a hatred for the Lambent, seeing them as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. In Gears of War 2 she planned to sink Jacinto using the Riftworm to flood The Hollow and kill the Lambent Hordes. On a Cut scene before fighting Skorge, she says "You will perish along with the Lambents", addressing Delta team. On a Transmission she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She has shown a strong intention to eliminate the Lambent Hordes. Video Locust Queen cut scene in Gears of War 2 xK56w2sWPS8&fmt=18! Notes In Gears of War 2, Adam Fenix, Marcus Fenix's father, is heard talking of how to defeat the Locust Horde once and for all by sinking Jacinto. When Delta Squad finds the Queen, she asks Fenix, "Is it true, you're the son of Adam Fenix?" She adds, "It's a shame you didn't follow his path." Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders